


You've Got Red On You

by alienheartattack (Sanneke)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Nosebleed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanneke/pseuds/alienheartattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone gets a nosebleed. My attempt at humorous porn, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Red On You

**Author's Note:**

> From otpprompts.tumblr.com: Imagine person A fucking person B so vigorously person B ends up with a nose bleed.

Her knuckles are white as her fingers grip the headboard of his bed, and she is nearly screaming.

Levi leans forward, pressing his chest to her back, still maintaining the punishing pace of his hips. “Shut up,” he hisses in her ear. 

Mikasa bites back a moan. “Take it as a compliment,” she says shakily.

"I do. I prefer to be the only person who hears that compliment." He slows down, transitioning to firm, smooth, long strokes. She groans disappointedly at the reduction in sensation. "I’m not going to fuck you like that again unless you can be quiet."

"I can be quiet," she sighs, her eyes fluttering closed.

"No, you can’t," he pants against the nape of her neck, then nips at the soft skin there. "I just heard you, as did everyone else in a five-mile radius."

"I’ll prove it to you. Start slow, then speed up. See which one of us makes a sound first." Mikasa arches her back, pressing herself harder against Levi’s hips.

He stifles a groan. “What do I get if I win?”

She looks over her shoulder at him, her dark brows furrowed as she glares in his direction. “I continue to let you fuck me?”

Levi lets out a sardonic snort of laughter. “That works.” 

"Can we change positions for this?"

"Yeah, this is a weird angle. Put your hands on the bed," he tells her. He grips her waist as they both back up on the bed. He refuses to leave her just yet. Mikasa gets down on her hands and knees as Levi rests within her.

"Do we have to be totally silent?" she asks.

Levi thinks for a moment while he rubs his hands over her hips. “As quiet as you can. Heavy breathing is okay, everything else is not.”

"Fine," she answers. "I bet I’ll hold out longer than you."

"No way in hell," he sighs, withdrawing from her completely, feeling a sense of loss as she no longer surrounds him. "Ready?"

"More ready than you are," she taunts. In response, Levi draws back one hand and slaps it against the curve of her ass, hard. Mikasa inhales sharply but otherwise doesn’t make a sound.

"Better than I thought," Levi murmurs to himself as he slides back inside of her, eliciting a long, low sigh as he pushes forward slowly, then pulls away from her. He does it once more, faster, slowly increasing in speed and intensity until he is grasping her hips, leaving red marks and light bruises where his fingertips dig into her skin, his breaths hissing from between his clenched teeth.

She bites her lip, her teeth worrying the soft flesh there as he increases his pace, slamming his hips against hers relentlessly, each thrust driving her forward. It starts to become difficult to keep her balance on her arms. As if on cue, as soon as she realizes her palms are sliding across the sheets as he fucks her, she finally loses her balance and falls forward, smacking her face against the wooden headboard.

"Fuck!" she yelps, clutching her nose with one hand and sitting up on her knees. Levi’s cock slides out of her as she recoils, and for a split second she is disappointed even as she feels blood trickling out of her nose and onto her hand.

"I win," he crows, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to one shoulder blade.

"My nose is bleeding!" is the only thing she can think to say.

"Get up," he says curtly, getting out of bed and pulling her to her feet. "I don’t want you bleeding on the sheets."

"Thanks," she mutters, tilting her head forward and covering her now gushing nose with both hands so she doesn’t get any blood in her mouth. She applies pressure to the wound but she can feel blood pooling in her hands, seeping between her fingers even as they press tightly together. "Do you have a handkerchief or something?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I don’t want to get it all bloody—"

“ _Give me the fucking handkerchief, Levi._ " He is already halfway across the room, pulling the square of cloth out of the pocket of his discarded jacket, propelled by the icy force of her fury before he realizes that she’s ordering him around. He decides to let it and the handkerchief go, but only begrudgingly.

Mikasa snatches the handkerchief from Levi’s hand and presses it to her nose with bloodied fingertips. After a few moments she inspects the stained linen and inhales through her nose, satisfied that the bleeding has stopped.

Levi simply stands there, watching her, his eyes drawn to the bright crimson against her pale skin. Her nose and lips are slick with blood. A few rivulets run over and past her lower lip, outlining the sharp point of her chin. Her fingers are soaked in gore from tip to second knuckle, her palms stained scarlet. There is, somehow, a smear of blood that runs diagonally over her collarbone toward her right shoulder. But her eyes are still wild and her cheeks are still flushed— 

"What?" Mikasa snaps, yanking Levi out of his thoughts. She has her hands on her hips now, creating a few light red smudges there.

He licks his lower lip, disappointed that he cannot taste copper, and asks, “Is it weird that I’m  _more_ turned on right now?”


End file.
